Collection de songfic 3
by Les 4 Folasses
Summary: Alors comme on m'a dit de ne pas pas tout mélanger voici les songfic qui ne sont pas slash et qui ne sont pas issus de nos défis débiles. Après ça faudra pas venir m'engueuler!


_Je vous livre ma chanson préférée pour bouger avec un pairing un peu particulier. A vous de voir !_

Teyla ne savait plus comment faire. Elle avait tout tenté pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. C'était plus simple sur Athos. Un simple regard aurait suffit, un simple frôlement de sa main sur son bras et l'homme aurait compris.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Elle lui avait lancé des regards suggestifs. Elle était passée derrière lui en le frôlant. Elle avait même posé sa main sur son avant-bras quand elle lui parlait.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Rien, rien ne marchait et Teyla se sentait de plus en plus frustrée. Elle aurait aimé qu'il comprenne, qu'elle ne se retrouve plus seule dans son lit le soir.

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

D'habitude elle était plutôt attirée par les guerriers, ceux chez qui elle pouvait se relâcher et devenir non plus la guerrière responsable de son peuple mais une simple femme avec ses faiblesses. C'était eux qui prenaient les devants. Mais maintenant c'était à elle de le faire.

You been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know.

Rien n'était mieux pour venter sa frustration que de s'entraîner. Comment devait elle se comporter pour qu'il comprenne ? Devant ses interrogations, elle avait complètement oublié qu'il venait apprendre à se battre à cette heure avec Ronon. Quand elle leva la tête, elle tomba dans ses prunelles bleues.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Elle se leva et s'approcha de Rodney. Elle s'entendit lui répondre que Ronon n'était pas là car il s'était foulé la cheville en glissant ce midi. Elle lui proposa de l'entraîner. Est-ce que c'était bien raisonnable. Elle l'ignorait.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Rodney avait vu qu'elle était troublée. Il avait pu lui porter un coup léger. Elle vit son sourire naître sur son visage et elle se sentit lui rendre ce sourire.

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do).

Elle commença à lui tourner autour comme un fauve s'apprêtant à fondre sur sa proie. Elle se mit à raccourcir ses coups. Elle fit sauter le bâton de la main de Rodney. Elle jeta le sien et partit au corps au corps.

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know.

Le sentir si proche de lui la rendait folle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ils se frôlèrent à plusieurs reprises. Elle le déséquilibra mais il l'attrapa pour ne pas tomber et il se retrouva sur elle sur le sol du gymnase.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour plonger dans ceux de Rodney.

- Teyla vous allez bien ?

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Elle avait cessé de respirer. Elle se noyait dans ses yeux. Elle sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe.

Elle leva la tête et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe.

Il la regarda surpris puis il sourit. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle avait les nerfs en pelote. Il n'avait toujours rien dit.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Il la regarda puis rangea une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle sentit sa main sur sa peau.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Sa main passa sur sa nuque. Elle se sentit tiré vers l'avant. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de Rodney sur les siennes. Elle entre ouvrit les lèvres.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Elle sentit la langue de Rodney venir lui frôler les lèvres. Elle fit passer la sienne entre ses lèvres et commença à jouer avec celle de Rodney. Sa main passa sur la peau nue de son ventre.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh).

Rodney mit fin à leur baiser. Puis il chuchota dans son oreille.

- Tu viens Teyla ?

Finalement, elle avait réussit à lui faire comprendre.

_Alors couple crédible ou pas ? En tout cas, c'est ce que m'a inspiré cette chanson._

_Mimi_


End file.
